


The Only One Who Understands

by lemonberry01



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Comfort Reading, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Kiyotaka is mentioned, Long-Term Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, fuyuhiko is mentioned, mukuro is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonberry01/pseuds/lemonberry01
Summary: Riana Hoshi is 19 years old, after she had killed the mafia, her life felt complete. When she was imprisoned she felt it was the end of her story, as great as her situation is she still felt her life drag on. Until one day a lady named Kore appeared in the cell next to her.Can Riana find solace in Kore, or will Kore lead her down the path of despair?
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Shinguji Korekiyo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. How They Got There (basically backstories)

Leijon was supposedly framed for the murder of a rock star legend. She claims that there were no cameras so they couldn’t see what really happened. The rock star asked her to visit and thinking it was an “exchange” only for a mysterious occurrence to happen in the bathroom, all evidence led to her but despite this, she still denies that she did anything wrong. Every night I would hear her talk to the guards, trying to ask them for time off though it was no use. 

There was a boy named Moni who took an entire city down with him and tarnished his family name that was trusted by most people all because he was bored. But he was with the other male nutcases who were in confinement away from everyone else, but it seems like the boy is already exhausted at his own mistakes. With things too late to fix he’s almost ready to be with the normal group for the rest of his foreseeable life.

Cels was a gambler at heart. When the officer named Taki took her to jail her for cheating, Cels wanted revenge, he managed to seduce another inmate and fake that the woman police officer had blackmailed him, causing this inmate to kill the officer and when the inmate got back he killed her to get out of the prison. Had the female not uttered his real name to the cops he would have never been caught.

Mondai was on the record already, but when tragedy hit home and she had accidentally killed her sister in a freak accident, she was strong enough to lead the gang that her and her sister brought together, and as much as she tried to control her anger by going to anger management she had even got a correctional officer named Taki to be her girlfriend after her small house arrest, everything seemed fine until Taki was killed by a prisoner. One day she had killed a girl in a blind rage causing her arrest. She had almost pleaded to insanity until another rage induced accident happened when she punched Cels in the face. (in prison she still gets anger management and sees a therapist weekly.)

Junk's name was probably the reason he had acted the way he did. He had committed several crimes that ranged from murder to arsen. Toppling his school’s reputation and had he gone farther around the world. His twin brother named Markuo died during one of his incidents but since Junk was considered insane he is being held in the confinement center with Moni and the others

Teratera was a famous cook in many places, she would always have the best seasonings and was renowned worldwide for her homemade cooking, almost becoming chef of the year. Until someone had threatened her livelihood and home in exchange for her mother's family restaurant, they were to have a cooking match. With a hand in her heart, Teratera agreed, but had created the cook off to be a cooking deathmatch. Causing the other person to die in their efforts. Some still own her cookbooks.

Peko was a part of a yakuza clan, and had a secret relationship with the daughter and heir to the clan. One day Peko and his girlfriend were caught on camera by the opposing mafia, with this blackmail handy there the yakuza daughter was panicked. Peko had no choice but to destroy all evidence of these photos and get a small jab back at the opposing mafia. By killing the photographer, and destroying their secondary headquarters.

Miko was a nurse and an outcast, which was trouble on its own but then he met a pop star sensation named ibaka while he was suffering from a nasty cold, as Miko tended to the sick man, the pop star encouraged Miko to follow his dreams of being a nurse. After he was well and left Miko grew infatuated with him to the point of stalking his beloved. Shortly after Ibaka was seen kissing another man. Miko was past the point of obsession that he had killed Ibaka and the other man later that week.

Gretel was a veterinarian at a popular pet store, one day a dog had escaped the store and ran off, Gretel was about 30 minutes away from the pet store chasing said dog until it got into a local bar, being underage at the time was criminal enough but when she burst in the dog had gotten startled and ran causing a person to spill their drink, unfortunately this set off a bar fight and during Gretel’s rustle, she heard the dog whine in pain as the person who’s drink had spilled was repeatedly kicking the dog. In an attempt to save the dog Gretel had grabbed a glass bottle and threw it at the attacker and killed him as she kept hitting the man.

Chiako was an avid video game player and joining in beta testing of some games, he had lived for the gaming world, and had even decided on making his own game when it was finished, it would have been a true masterpiece, the game was more virtual and had real world physics and gave out pain signals. Unfortunately the program had accidentally killed two people doing test runs. And as such was prompted as a failure and manslaughter.

Riana Hoshi had accepted the mafia’s constant invitations to the tennis matches they held. When realizing the games were to be rigged; she refused to play the part. The mafia had gone after her family and her friends and killed her lover who was her coach. When this happened, she got out of hiding, made a ball of metal, and killed the entire mafia in less than 10 minutes. After being put in prison though she was sobbing her eyes out, they had been tears of relief.


	2. The end of the beginning

Ever since I walked into this place in handcuffs, my life meant absolutely nothing to me anymore. I took my seat in this eternal lockdown and though there were various pastimes and hushes, I stayed in this cell. My career ended short, but my life still was here, a burning desire to still play tennis lingered within me, I still enjoyed my life, but everything felt… complete. I knew the ones who died would be thankful for it if they really loved me, they would appreciate the last notable thing I did just for them. 

My name is Riana Hoshi, I am the lady who killed the mafia who destroyed my family's life and mine.

It was a heavy two months of nothing notable. I had gotten gifts from other people who didn’t need to go through what I had to, and the prison had surprisingly despite telling the media that I was living horribly. I lived in a room that looked so ordinary, just like the other inmates here. It felt screwed for getting gifts for something I thought was just something I did spur of the moment but it made my room more flashy than others and the selfishness of my mind was gone when I got a small Switch. It sounds so fucked that I was pronounced legally dead this month on tv. I'm not sure what they plan to do to me at this point, was I in witness protection? Was I just burdened to live here with others who committed the smartest crimes? Are we all under protective services? Who knows.

Tonight felt like the first time I had finally accepted that I wont get answers. It was never lights out, but there was always a person tapping on my bars to talk again, I woke up abruptly to see who it was. It was Cels.  
“Anything important to tell me??”  
“No, Teratera wanted to know why you didn’t eat so much?”  
“I think I’m starting to succumb to this prison.” I finally said holding my hat in disdain, Cels chuckled.  
“Ah, so you finally get it?”  
“Get what?”  
“Regret and wanting to change.”  
“I regret nothing, I’m satisfied with the fact I killed the mafia.”  
“Really?” He sounded astonished by this fact, if I know him well enough it was self projection.  
“Yes, but it feels like, after that should have been the end of my story.”  
“Ah yes, a story with no purpose makes it difficult to live, even in this lavish room you possess.” He started to caress the bars as if wanting it, but the worst thing was if I had a chance to choose I would trade.  
“I have no intentions on harming myself or others, but…” I tossed myself to the side. “What more can I do except breathe and live for the deceased?”  
“Hm, I’d say that’s confusing. But I can’t help with that. I just needed the question answered, so I assume it’s because you were too into your feelings?”  
“...sure Cels.” I looked away from the cell, questioning why I would ever think that confiding in Cels would be a good idea. I felt bitter that some felt pity for what they did, like Leijon. Who always asked for freedom everytime she started crying. Or at least if people wanted redemption and forgiveness like Cels would self project onto some heavy conversations. The entire night consisted of the darkness of the topic creeping into my skin. I fell asleep thinking of nothing and in return getting nothing back.

The next day I woke up in a small daze. There was chattering in the dining room, it was loud enough to hear from there. So I got my prison suit on and opened the cell doors and was immediately tackled by the person who was a little taller than me. Teratera.  
“Good mornin my short stack friend!” Her grip tightened around me and I could feel her hand trying her best not to trace down.  
“Let me go tera.”  
“Sorry, I heard you weren’t feeling yourself last night and I decided to make your favorite!” She revealed my favorite and I smiled slightly.  
“Thank you…” Teratera ran off into the dining hall to see to the other's needs. I realized a little bit that even Teratera found a way to continue a bit of her story in these walls as she’s also legally declared dead. But… my last career, tennis, wasn’t really contributing to society as much as the next thing. When I tried to walk to my room again a familiar figure tripped over me again, having done this a couple of times I still had my plate of food while he fell down. 

“I-I’m sorry!”  
“It’s okay, do you need…” I remembered how small I was so asking to help him up was kinda pointless. Another man ran to his side and picked him up again.  
“I told you not to run off like that Miko.”  
“I know P-Peko, I’m sorry.” he said sheepishly to the other, Peko looked at me for a second, bowed his head and held Miko’s hand down the stairs. 

Me and Peko weren’t close by any standards, but when he learned about what I did he thanked me because the mafia I killed was after his girlfriend for a while. When he was also declared dead, he had worried about her ever since. When I was admitted into the prison Peko was waiting. I assumed he expected me to be taller, but there I was. Peko looked down at me then chuckled at me, he knelt down to hug me and thanked me. I wondered what he does now.

When I got back in my cell I ate silently as I watched the time go by, there was a crash. I ran outside the cell to see if something was open for escape. But it was Mondai yelling at Cels again for the third time that week.  
“You son of a bitch, stay the fuck off my table!”  
“What’s wrong? Having another flash of… violence?”  
“Don’t even try that on me. If we weren’t stuck here I would kick your ass!”  
“I’ll wave that one away. Just like you’re sweetheart.”  
“You fucking whore- AH.” there was the shock in the wristband she wore that made her sit down as she looked at him. He stuck his tongue out and Cels sat back down as Leijon sat next to Mondai. When I had continued to eat, it almost seemed so timed that she would wake up, her 4 hamsters always found a way into my room, I smiled lightly and pet the 4 while feeding them some carrot garnish that I wasn't planning on eating, I could hear her high heels get louder then stop next to my cell door.  
"You fiend. Feeding the four dark devas without my permission?"  
"Relax it's just carrots…"  
"Th-that doesn't mean you can.”  
“Aw look, they really liked that.”  
“Hm, seems the devas are accepting you in their presence. You better watch out though, they tend to bite.”  
“I know…” I smiled again after exaggerating the tone in my voice Gretel seemed to chuckle a second before they scurried off and she chased after them. After I was done with the remainder of my food I walked into the silent cafeteria and put the dish in the sink, almost unnoticed. Almost. Mondai grabs my hat while staring down at me smiling.  
"Hey Riana, sit down with me for a sec can ya?" I smiled hesitantly but I sat down next to her, she didn't speak until Cels left the room but when she did speak she ruffled my hair the way a team manager would.

"Look, I can see this… look on your face. It's not a good thing or bad, I… understand what you're going through. Ever since I lost my sister, and then my girlfriend… that was the only family I had left. Don't get me wrong the gang was by me, but it never seemed... authentic." She looked down at the table slumping from her words, but seeing her open up like this was new to me and I could tell where this was leading. Mondai smiles slightly. “I know it seems like you’re at a standstill, and that’s what it was for me for a while as well. I feel like it won't take long to find your stride, it might be sooner than you think!” Mondai gave me back my hat and I smiled lightly, what she said was near wishful thinking, but it was something I needed to hear. She kept talking to me until she seemed to see Cels walk in and she walked out.

I had started to head to the room again until I saw Chiako wave at me while still caught up in his console, looking a little more sad than usual.  
“Hey hey Riana…”  
“Hey Chiako, you okay?”  
“Not really, but maybe when I beat this game again, I’ll feel a little better…” He sighed pausing the game looking at me with those depressed eyes I can understand.  
“I know how that feels…”  
“Do you wanna play Mario kart online again?”  
“Sure, I don’t mind,” I nod quietly while he nods too.  
“I’ll notify you when I get done.”  
“Sweet,” he leaned down to give me a high five and I accepted it. I could finally see his face light up, when Chiako did smile, it was always so warm to see.

When I finally got back to my room I sat there for hours, tossing a tennis ball on my wall, starting to feel slightly more tired until the ping of the game made me fixate my eyes on the game for a long while, making me think of the simpler times of when my lover was around to always get me out of a bad mood.

It was getting darker outside but then I heard Teratera ring the bell for dinner time.  
“We ain’t goin anywhere soo’ so let’s get them bellies full!” I had nearly forgotten that fact, but hearing it like that sounded my emptiness was like nothing but a punchline. I couldn’t understand my own feelings quite well, but knowing Mondai was going to be there might have made me feel a little less lonely. I waited for Miko and Peko to pass by before I went down the stairs and saw Teratera cook up a rotisserie chicken and some vegetables as well. Everyone went to the food, seeming starved and started to eat in their spots, I usually sat in the middle with Gretel and Chiako while Mondai sat next to Leijon and Teratera and Cels sat next to Miko and Peko. Gretel was munching on her green beans and feeding the hamsters some extra carrots and celery while Chiako ate his food and told some jokes. 

That's when it happened.

There was a loud scream of a woman. One I had never heard before in my life, it was one of panic, anger, and grief all packed into one ear splitting scream. Gretel was the first to stand up immediately, gently grabbing her hamsters and putting them in their safe space that was Gretel's scarf. Chiako’s eyes widened as he covered his ears slightly rocking. Leijon yelped in shock but was unheard, Mondai had sat there with her entire body almost shaking in fear, Teratera stood up and ran into the kitchen. Cels stared at the direction of the scream while Peko started to hug Miko as he started screaming, scared of the noise. But me? I was in shock.

The voice screamed again as soon as the other scream had disappeared, but this time louder.  
“NO! I CAN’T GO HERE, NOT NOW! I WAS ALMOST DONE. LET ME GO!” Chiako unable to process what was happening started to hug me and tighten his grip, I let him do so knowing he was a light soul who couldn’t take yellings as well as some of the others. Teratera appeared again but this time shut the cafeteria door and placed a wooden board that barricaded us in. Teratera looked around wildly counting everyone in the room.

“Everyone’s here, that's good-”  
“I WILL NOT FAIL YOU, BROTHER. I CANNOT FAIL!”  
“What the fuck did they put in here!?”  
“I don’t know but she sounds fascinating.”  
“I-I’m scared!”  
“It’s okay Miko, there's no need to worry anymore, we’re safe.”  
“I can’t take it anymore! Why was I put here!?”  
“Leijon keep it together!” the cafeteria became more and more louder until Mondai slammed her hand on the table louder than anyone's voice.  
“Everyone, calm down, I can’t stand all you crybabies yelling.” Mondai stands up and nods. “You guys need to remember, that’s what most of us sounded like when we got here, especially Leijon, it was scary at first but look at how strong we all bond with her! They might have sedated her by now, maybe when we get done eating she will still be under it, okay?”

Everyone had hesitated nodding but did so in order to calm each other down. I stared down at my food with no real desire to eat anymore, but when Chiako finally let go and started to eat I wanted him to feel safe. Gretel understood enough that Chiako was trying, and let him pet the hamsters after he ate. When everyone had finished their meals they all stood near the door, waiting, Mondai took the wooden barricade down and walked out first, carefully and quietly. To ensure that Miko would not fall over Peko held him tighter. They all followed each other to their rooms and nodded as a way to say goodbye, then Mondai, Peko, Miko and me all walked upstairs as quiet as can be.

When I had gotten one cell before mine, I saw her. She looked like a different entity compared to us. Even though she was sedated, her mask covered her mouth, her black hair was knotted and longer than all the other womens hair, and her clothes looked like they were dragged through hell and back. She looked like a caged beast, I had stared at her, but that was almost asking for something unfortunate to happen, like her waking up. When I had seen those eyes… they were as yellow as a cave-like creature, and they looked so sharp that it sent a chill down my spine, when those eyes landed on me, they looked undeniably hungry.

My eyes widened at her tall form, she was nearly twice the size of me, and I looked so vulnerable at the moment that I could have died from that look in her eyes. She stared at me for the longest time, it was after this initial stare down that her eyes didn’t seem hungry anymore, they looked exhausted and tired. She could do nothing with me even if she wanted to, I could see the bracelet Mondai wore on her wrist. But when I had let my guard down, she ran towards the bars ready to charge at me. I held my hands up to defend myself but the bracelet had shocked her, so bad it sent her to the floor, my chance to run had heightened, and I did so.

I locked my own door and started breathing heavily, there was no way this night could get worse, and with that in mind, I kept my eyes open the entire time that night.


	3. A Stalled Impact

When I finally heard a door open I had stood up quickly, I needed to get someone nearby me. What I saw in that low level of light had haunted me, I was going to take the longer route to downstairs but then Peko and Miko saw me.  
"Are you okay? Did you get any sleep?" Peko asked worried, Miko's eyes looked down at me, then he kneeled down and started to feel my face.  
"Oh-oh no! You didn't you poor girl! W-why you should rest!"  
"Come to think of it… who were you going to visit?"  
"No one, I just… can't walk by my side of the stairs without going past her."  
"Who's 'her?' The one that came in last night? She sleeps in that one?" Peko pointed at the cell in question and I nodded, Peko looked a little bewildered at my statement anyone would if they heard this from a girl who killed the mafia. He understood but still went the same direction.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Going downstairs to eat. Come one Miko,"  
"A-are you sure?"  
"I'll keep you safe, you're welcome to join us any time Riana." Peko left without me objecting, but I knew it was bad to hesitate, but I remembered father told me I needed to face my fears… in an instant I was walking behind Peko and Miko. Even though I had that thought in my mind when I walked near the cell I kept my head down. And then as if she remembered, there was a hand on the cell bars next to me. I froze up again. Almost feeling defenseless once more.

"Hey, you." Her voice when it was not screaming, sounded… kind. I looked to the side to see the same hungry look in her eyes but she looked nothing like the scary beast I saw last night, she looked helpless, and beautiful.  
"To whom are you speaking to." Peko noticed the appearance, this lady turned her direction at him. She still had the mask on, but you could tell she was not amused.  
"This girl right here… can you men leave us to talk?" Peko turned his eyes to me, but instantly nodded and helped Miko down the stairs. I gulped but stared back at her.  
"What-?"  
"What's your name?"  
"R-Riana. Riana Hoshi."  
"My name is Kore Shinguji."

She stared at me in silence but I couldn't keep my eyes on her, it felt far more terrifying.  
"I've seen you on tv, Riana, your tennis matches were exquisite. I had almost wanted to take up tennis because of you." She looked as if she was smiling and my face started to get red, but it was only because of the fact someone had watched me play.  
"I wouldn't have guessed that," I replied quietly. Kore sighed and looked around once more.  
"Where… am I really?"  
"You're in jail, but if you want anymore than that, I wouldn't know any details…"  
"Oh… I'm sorry, I just really don't remember a single thing last night." Kore mumbled and turned her back. My heart jumped out of my chest, she doesn't remember what she acted like? She is more odd than I thought.

"It's okay, the first nights are usually the most disorienting." I tried to speak safely but then it was as if the conversation dove under. She fell to the floor and started to cry.  
"Did I do it?" Kore spoke lightly to herself but there a deep breath.  
"NO." I heard her yell at herself, in that beastly voice. I stumbled back and started to run downstairs.  
"W-wait!" I didn't want to, and I ran into the cafeteria trying not to look startled.

Everyone was sitting in their respective places and looked at me, I walked to my table and Gretel hugged me tightly.  
“Are you okay? We heard you talked to the woman.”  
“I did,” I finally started to calm down from the experience, and Chiako set aside the game staring intensely at me.  
“Did you find out her name?”  
“...Kore.”  
“What a lovely name… such a shame a lady of her stature is stuck here now.”  
“She seems scary…” Chiako frowned as he picked up her food. “I’m going to call her Persephone. Only because that seems like the right thing to do.”  
“Of course that scream would fit the goddess of the underworld.” Gretel replied as she drank her coffee, but I couldn’t help but feel terrible for leaving her. After I was done eating I took some more food with me, I knew she was hungry, but maybe it was for regular food? She could be like Cels who was more interested in more tasty dishes but this would have to do.

When I got to the stairs I could see her looking at me already, and this time she looked more formerly dressed, I averted my gaze but I had passed her the food under the cell bars. Kore looked at the food on the plate and picked it up. She turned her direction away and pulled her mask down, her hair was a heap so I didn’t see her lips. But I could tell she was hungry by the sounds of the plate and the crunching I heard. It was like she was a wild raccoon, and I just watched. It was only about two minutes until I saw her bring her mask back up and turn her head to me.  
“Thank you Riana… I understand you are uncomfortable with my presence at the moment, so I must apologize for how I am.” Kore gave me back the now empty plate. Not a single crumb was left, it seems that hungered look was subdued making her look even more calm and not at all what I saw.  
“No I should apologise for running off…I can be cowardly at the worst of times.”  
“Kehehehe, cowardly? You seemed right to run, I am not in such a state that I can communicate my feelings properly.” her laugh sent a small chill down my spine in both the most pleasing and intimidating way possible, but I still stayed there. Kore looked like she was close to opening the door but she put her hand in one of her pockets. I didn’t want to notice, even though it was shameful of me to be so careful, but I can't help the feeling I get from her.

“Hello there Riana, who’s the new girl?” Of course Cel was here right on time to ask the same question he asked me.  
“I am Kore Shinguji.”  
“What a fascinating name, I am the one and only Cels Ludenberg.” he bowed as he noticed some slight height difference.  
“Charmed to meet you really,”  
“Say, if you don’t mind me asking, how on earth did a lovely lady like you end up in a place like this?”  
“I’m… here for...” Kore breathed in but never said another word Cels tilted his head.  
“What’s wrong? Can’t bring yourself to say it?” Cels nature was the regular sounding banter he’d give everyone but it seemed borderline prying into herself, I looked at him with unknown confusion while I heard her breathing get more shallow.  
“It’s hard to talk about.” Kore breathed out after a few more seconds of steadying herself.  
“I’m sure it's not that bad.” Cels countered.  
“I take it you’ve never heard of privacy?” Kore mumbled as she glared at Cels, he tossed back that same look.  
“What.”  
“I’m sure the acoustics of this prison can let you hear me clearly when I say this. You never should ask a lady why she’s stuck here for your personal entertainment. It just might get you downright paranoid.” Cels got closer to the bars looking right at her eyes then stared down at her bracelet.  
“I see, you committed the worst kind of crime, that bracelet makes you a special one. One they keep an eye on-”  
“Cels, that's enough.” Mondai looked at him as Cels turned his direction towards her and patted Mondai’s hair, she sneered at him as Cels walked away. Kore stared at the newest person in the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Mondai smiled lightly and stared into Kore’s eyes, my presence seemed secondary but I wanted to know her interaction status.  
“I’m okay,”  
“The name’s Mondai Owata.”  
“Kore Shinguji, I see you have that bracelet on your wrist as well.”  
“Yeah, It’s a bastard to understand at first but you’ll get used to this thing. Don’t think too hard on Cels, he’s… a fucking mess.”  
“I’m sure to keep that in mind.” Kore looked a little more relaxed but that innital fear still struck cords in my soul. Kore looked directly at me. I nearly jolted at the stare but it wasn’t angry it was one of acknowledgement. Mondai had seen something and sparked an idea.  
“Would you like to come with me and Riana to do a tour of this place?” Kore was silent but there flicked that expression and she shook her head.  
“No,”  
“Tomorrow would be a good idea then?”  
“I suppose that would work.”  
“Alright it’s a plan!” Mondai smiled and left the scene, leaving Kore and to stare again. Kore wasn’t up to speaking any longer when she turned herself away and it was a calm and universal way to express that.

I took myself to the tables downstairs just occasionally hearing others pass by, not really having any thoughts to my mind.  
“Hey hey,” Chiako waved while looking up at the cell Kore was in. I looked there too to see her figure slide away fast. He sighed and sat down next to me.  
“What’s going on?” I asked knowing it would be about the one in question. He shrugged his shoulders looking more tired than usual.  
“Nothing, I just thought that Persephone would be here with you or looking around.”  
“No, but that’s okay, we all have that surreal experience at first.” I say recalling mine when I had kept myself alone without eating anything for days. Chiako slumped down more and nodded.  
“I just hope we can understand Persephone a little more with time…”  
“...me too…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG WARNING: his chapter contains an attempted suicide/ attempted murder so please be careful and remember that you are loved and appreciated I will do a chapter summary in the end notes so if you'd like to skip the chapter cause of that,
> 
> for everyone thank you so much for waiting especially my big random Hiatus I'll be sure to update more often!!!

The next day rolled around soon after that, I woke up too early for anyone else, I suppose that today's event was something I’ve finally had something to look forward to. I could still hear Chiako and Miko’s snoring faintly, I sat up and when I turned to the side to get a different set of clothes, I saw that Kore’s light was on. Seeing her tall shadow made me keep looking, it looked like she was brushing her long hair. As she did that she whispered, and I could see in that shadow there was no mask on. My mind wandered to what she was hiding under it but seeing as there wasn’t anything odd with that figure she might have worn it for aesthetic reasons.

Then it wandered to what she really looked like, there was a mystery hidden to me and admittedly I felt warmth return to my shell of a body, but it shook off fast when the lights turned off. Then it was as if the tables had turned, she was staring in my cell, I jumped harder than I should have. I hadn’t even heard the cell door open, what made hers so silent? Her mask was on and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until I saw those eyes again. Hungry. I slowly walked to the cell doors, it could be easy for her to get in and have an upper hand to hurt me but with that bracelet there's no way she could hurt me that badly. I could hear a sound that wasn’t recognizable to me and that expression changed to her regular one.

“Riana? What are you doing in…” she looked around to see herself out of her cell and she opened mine and ran in. it made a creek and I could hear her heels clashing on the floor, she huddled back in fear.  
“Kore?”  
“Wh-why am I out of my cell? Did he hurt you or anyone?” Kore started to shake and scrunched herself up even more. I wasn’t sure what to do in this situation all I could do was stand there and look at her.  
“What are you talking about?” I asked her quickly as if this were the only time I’d get answers, she sat there and tried to calm herself down.  
“99…”  
“What are you talking about Kore?” The random number confused me even more, but those golden eyes stared back at me in the dark, her eyes had tears in them and I still kept my distance.  
“I-I’ve killed 99 people. I failed my last one, I failed him, I needed one more person and he usually picks out the next one. And he’s already found a target…” she still looked at me. I couldn’t process her words, 99 people have died by her hand, who on earth was Kore really? She seemed so kind and soft spoken but then again that’s how most are, it all fits together in a way I didn’t think I’d understand. A target, did she consider me a target? Is she planning to kill me?

I breathe uneasy ones as she continues to sob in my room in the dark. How do I deal with this? How do I deal with the fact that someone I think of as a somewhat acquaintance was ready to kill me at any given time?  
“I’m a monster.” that sentence broke me out of my thoughts, as she jumped back up and tried to run, my brain made me run to the bars before her. She looked down at me, her eyes were red and her mask was getting soaked. But I couldn’t let her leave.

Why?

“Wait a minute.”  
“What are you doing? Aren’t you terrified of what I’ll do to you?”  
“...you know what? Do it. Make it quick.” I made what I really wanted to say quick but she looked horrified.  
“A-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?” she shouted but I hoped no one would come to check this situation when at least not yet.  
“You’d think that, wouldn’t you?” Kore kept staring at me like I was deranged, I couldn’t take that beautiful face furrowing her eyebrows at me.  
“Why?”  
“I’ve already lost everyone and everything important to me before I was brought in here, I lost my parents, my team, my…lover.” I paused at the last part and my heart couldn’t bear to think of her. When I said this I’d known someone would hear as I heard a cell door open, not yet please.  
“What are you saying?”  
“All of my purpose for life has been taken from me. I thought maybe if I kept carrying on for them I could keep living, but I think I know why you’ve come here. So do it quickly, and you’ll have your 100th kill. You'll satisfy whoever you need to.”  
“Riana-”  
“I don’t need to hear it, I just want you to do it.” I saw her hands shaking as she shook her head no, but then her look softened and that haunting look came back. I was waiting for her to either pick me up or to find something in this perfect hollow room filled with presents I never deserved and that can’t fill voids. I could hear shoes running closer, hurry up already Kore, do it. Please.

“Funny how you want to become my hundredth friend.” she knelt down, but this wasn’t her. It was like I was talking to a different person in her body.  
“I can’t live like this anymore.”  
“That’s unfortunate.” was the only answer I got before seeing something shining in the pale near sunlight getting more near. I was waiting for anything to happen but I heard that mysterious noise come back, and Peko opened my door holding his bamboo stick and suddenly I felt Kore’s bandaged hands grab my shoulders. Nothing in her hands anymore.

“Riana! Please, don’t hurt yourself, I promise things will get better, stay with me!” Peko immediately recognizes the situation and throws down his stick while throwing the weapon in question farther away from the both of us.  
“Wh-what were you going to do, Riana?”  
“R-Riana had requested that I’d kill her. But I would never!” Kore sobbed louder than before maybe to catch more attention and she did absolutely well as I heard Gretel’s heels click across the stairs and another shriek from down the hall (presumably Miko both the sobbing and Peko’s disappearance.)

“Riana, why?”  
“I-” I never expected to be put in this situation, but in truth, I did make this request. Now I had to confess as to why.  
“RIANA!” Gretel had approached fast but Peko held her back whispering what he saw. That only pursued Gretel to come near me and Kore and hug me.  
“You are one of the few mortals that matter to me Riana. I wish you would have told me how you felt sooner.” Gretel whispered in my ear and I felt my heart race, she was right as usual, what was I thinking? I felt everything I had in me to try not to cry but I failed miserably, just like I failed my parents and my team and my manager, my lover. I wish she was here to tell me she’d never leave my side, but she’s gone.

Everyone was around my cell now and they all looked down at me as Kore, Gretel and silently, Chako held me as I cried my eyes out. Not even the agitating Cels had made a remark about this. I realized there were people who still wanted me around, they loved and appreciated me, just as they had.

the stinging in my eyes kept them from stopping, when was the last time I cried? That’s right, that night in the rain and when I came back home to no one. The next feeling I felt was anger, that rage was there in my heart and it encouraged me to do what I had done to those men. My story was over. It needed to end but when the opportunity arose- I don’t think I wanted to end.

When I looked back up from my waterfall of tears I saw that face stare at something other than her hands or me, the others had their heads down and the two who had known me were still tightly holding me, but Kore… was looking at something. I didn’t want to follow her eyes, I couldn’t. Though the deed was stopped before any harm had been done I wish I had kept those tendencies to myself, I was a fool for thinking I was done with. That bracelet would have stopped her.

About another minute passed, and Teratera lifted me off the ground and carried me to the cafeteria and ran to the kitchen to cook something for me to feel better, I sat in there while the doors to the cafeteria were closed and so was the probable conversation that took place afterwards. My mind after smelling Teratera’s cooking had already made my head become more clear. Kore was indeed living up to her nickname maybe without realizing it, then I wondered how she had gotten away with so many killings.

“99…” I mumbled as if that number hadn’t burned itself into my brain. I started zoning out wondering what happened that didn’t make her achieve her number and why her hair was knotted and her clothes were torn the day I saw her. Who was it all for? Why did she end up here and not in the ward with Junk and Moni? … Why was I her new target already? I keep drawing the conclusion that it’s just in her nature to find the next one so easily but when she was about to do it, it wasn’t her nature.

“Excuse me, can I sit here too?” I jolted out of my thoughts but of course it’s the only one who can actually scare me. I nodded quietly, she had sat down right next to me. It was odd, no one has sat down this close for a while but I was unsure of how to feel about it but I sat there and waited. It was almost the first time we were this close and not in any real sort of tension it felt oddly intimate. I didn’t want to think too hard on that thought cause it was the least I had in my mind. The others slowly walked in not saying a word, it was already draining and their day hadn’t even started. I felt terrible for putting everyone in a shitty situation.

Teratera walked out with a stack of pancakes and then stared up at Kore.  
“And what would this tall goddess want~” Teratera never misses a beat of her flirting even after situations like this but I have to admit she’s probably doing it to cheer everyone up.  
“What do you have?” It was as if Kore had shrugged it off, it seems like that’s the usual thing she does when she’s not really enjoying herself.  
“Just about anything your heart desires, I’m included.” I could see Kore’s face become aware of the situation going on as she moved slightly closer to me it felt unknowingly.  
“Uh- just some Oolong Tea please?”  
“Hm, I’ll make you some eggs and bacon too,”  
“I- Okay, thank you...” Kore was so charismatic but only when the time was right and it was obviously a glaring issue with that. 

Chiako and Gretel had finally come by to sit in their chairs, the 4 devas on the table as well, to comfort both me and Chiako. Gretel was more bold than the other so she spoke clearly first.  
“My name is Gretel Tanaka, this man is Chiako Nanami, can I ask what your name is?”  
“It’s Kore Shinguji.”  
“Is it okay if I call you Persephone?” Chiako spoke while petting the hamster, trying his best to not look up, I thought Kore would be unamused by the nickname but she had frozen then she started to laugh.  
“Kehehehe! That’s a perfect name for me Chiako, I am a bringer of death you know?”  
“That’s quite interesting…” Gretel was cautious for only a split second but when Teratera came back with their food along with Kore’s tea she softened up. I wasn’t one for these more warmer moments but it felt like Kore was getting closer the more she talked and sipped her tea. I sat still, eating my food quietly, today had just started but I already felt like it needed to end.

Then Mondai got to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the next day and Kore is getting ready but she loses control of herself and goes to Riana's cell Kore runs in fearful that Riana is now "their" new target, Riana deciding this is her chance to end her story, asks Kore to do it so she is satisfied, Kore stops herself before it's too late, Riana learns she is loved. Riana, Kore, ChIako and Gretel eat breakfast together and get to know Kore just a little more. Mondai wants to show the prison to Kore and that's where it ends


End file.
